


A Vision in Red

by KP100



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP100/pseuds/KP100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean smirked at the girl sitting across from him as she glared at him, arms crossed over her chest. "You can glare all you want, Red. How'd you get out? You were chained up with iron, there were rings of salt, holy water and holy fire around you."<br/>"Easy. None of those things affect me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Dean Winchester never envisioned himself in an actual relationship with someone, much less starting to fall for that person. However, that all changed when he and Sam were on a hunt and ran into a vision in red.

They were on a hunt in March, somewhere in the suburbs of Cobb County Georgia. A school had burned down and they thought that something supernatural might have had a hand in it, since there was a report of soot being found on the school's grounds. They were going around, asking people about what happened, the usual fake FBI thing. They decided to go grab lunch at a local restaurant, and Dean grinned when he saw a blonde in a red leather jacket sit next to him at the bar. "Hey, what's your name?" he smirked at her and she glanced at him with a disgusted look. Then she got up and moved farther away from him. He looked shocked, not very used to being rejected without even having a chance to make an ass of himself. Another girl that he hadn't noticed looked over at him and smiled in amusement from two seats away. "Ouch. Looks like you caught her on an off day." She joked from around her soda.

He looked her over and smiled. "What about you?" he asked the red head. She wasn't necessarily skinny like the blonde had been, but she wasn't even near chubby. Her skin was pale, almost translucent. Her hair was long and dyed a brighter red on the tips. She had on what appeared to be very thick black tights and a loose black shirt with combat boots. She wore three rings, one a simple arrow ring on her left hand pinkie, another two theater masks on her right hand ring finger, and the last a class ring on her left hand ring finger.

She tilted her head, allowing the light to catch her high cheekbones and green eyes, and smirked. "It's been a good day so far. Where are you from? I don't recognize you from around here." She asked, her voice easily loud enough for him to hear, a slight southern accent was barely even noticeable.

"You're perceptive." He grinned and moved so he was sitting next to her. "Happen to know what happened to the school? The one that burned down recently? I've been hearing all sorts of theories." He asked, avoiding her question. She placed her soda down and looked at it as she swirled the straw around in the cup.

"You mean Mableton Elementary School? It was probably just some drunken teens messing around. This area is full of kids that think they're thugs, but they really aren't." She shrugged and smirked as she looked back up at him. "I went to school with some kids like that."

He nodded and raised an eyebrow. "When did you graduate?" He asked, eyes flicking to the class ring on her finger.

"I was class of oh-five." She chuckled.

"You're twenty-nine?" He asked, smiling. "You look twenty."

She smirked and sat back. "I'm twenty-eight. Graduated a year early. How about you? You look to be in your mid thirties." She tilted her head slightly.

"Thirty six." He chuckled. She nodded and placed a five on the bar, then stood. "I better get to work. Nice meeting you..."

"Dean."

"Nice meeting you Dean." She smiled and nodded. "See you around then." She said and started to walk away

"Wait, can I contact you later if I have more questions? And get a name?" He asked, looking after her as she paused and turned to him. With a smirk, she pulled a sharpie out of her back pocket and walked up to him. She uncapped the marker and took his hand, palm up, and wrote down six numbers.

"You can get the other four and the name if I see you again sometime." She smiled and turned, then walked off with his eyes following her.


	2. Avoidance

Dean and Sam did everything they could think of to find out what or who might have caused the fire, but every demon they questioned didn't know of any other demons that had been in the area at the time. "It has to have been a demon though, Sam. There was evidence of one!" Dean exclaimed as they drove to the burned down school the next day, wanting to look around again.

"Well no one is able to tell us of one that was within five miles of the school when it burned Dean. Maybe it was something else trying to make it look like a demon did it." Sam suggested, looking at him from the passenger seat. They pulled up next to the school and parked, then unbuckled their seatbelt.

Dean was about to respond when he furrowed his eyebrows and looked at a figure that was kneeling beside a tree that had been on the burned school's property. "No way." He said when he thought he recognized the figure. He stepped out of the car, followed by Sam, and walked over to her. "What're you doing here?" He called out as they got closer. The female figure glanced up and stood, waiting for them to be closer before responding.

"I could ask you the same question, boys." She said, with a hint of a smirk. It was the same woman from the bar. "Don't you know that this property is a crime scene?" She asked almost teasingly, placing her hands on her hips.

"We just wanted to look around." Sam shrugged. She nodded and smiled at him.

"Sorry, I don't think I caught your name at the bar." She said to him.

"Sam." He smiled. She nodded and offered her hand to him, which he took after a moment. She shook his hand, her grip surprisingly strong.

"Nice to meet you Sam."

"What were you looking at?" Dean asked, glancing at the tree.

"Oh, I found a symbol carved into the tree." She said, kneeling down and pointing it out to the boys. "I think it might have been carved after the school burned down, it looks too new, and the wood is still green." She said, brushing a hand over it as if to clear away any ash or bark. Dean and Sam knelt beside her and examined the symbol. It was comprised of two triangles facing in opposite directions with a circle between them.

"What does it mean?" Sam asked, pulling a pad of paper and a pen from one of his pockets and copying it down.

"I think it might be a gang symbol, or something similar." She shrugged, looking up at Dean and then Sam, who were both watching her. "Gangs are pretty popular around here." 

"I'll go see if I can find anything about it online." Sam said, standing and walking over to the car where his laptop was.

"So, we've met again. Any chance for your name and those last digits?" Dean smirked as he stood. She looked up at him and stood as well, smirking now.

"Possibly." She said, crossing her arms and leaning against the tree. She had on dark skinny jeans with the same combat boots, a simple grey t-shirt and a studded leather jacket.

"Why couldn't I get your name yesterday?" Dean asked, smirking and standing a little too close to her. She didn't even bat an eyelash at him however.

"That's classified." She said, tilting her head to look up at him better.

"The mysterious type." Dean said with a chuckle. "I'll get you to open up sooner or later."

"Is that a challenge?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Definitelyy." Dean said, stepping close enough to her that their chests were almost touching.

"Good luck then. You'll need it." She smirked and slipped away from him right as he was about to try and make a move. She walked over to Sam and rested her elbow on the hood of the Impala. "Any luck, Sam?"

Dean shook his head, a little surprised, and followed her over to Sam. "Nothing so far, but I can let you know if I do." He suggested. She smiled and handed him her phone so he could put his contact in. Dean's mouth fell open slightly and he furrowed his eyebrows, amazed that she was perfectly fine with Sam having her number but not him.

"I'll let you know." He said with a small smile as he handed her phone back to her, and she sent him a quick text so that he would have her number.

"Sounds good." She said and slipped her phone in her back pocket.

"We should go back to the room." Sam said, looking over at Dean. "My laptop is close to dying."

Dean nodded and looked over at her. "So?"

She smirked. "Sam can give you my number, if he wants to that is." 

Dean nodded and chuckled lightly. "Need a ride?" He offered.

"Thanks, but no, I prefer to walk. Besides, I don't live far." She shrugged. He nodded again and started to get in the car as she started to walk away, then glanced up at her again. "What's your name?" He called out to her.

She smirked and kept walking, but looked over her shoulder. "Dani." She called back before disappearing behind some trees.

**Author's Note:**

> This only has two chapters already written for it, so updates may not be very fast.


End file.
